Das kind heibt einsamkeit
by MisforMAD
Summary: quede solo en la oscuridad unas mano heladas se enlazo con la mía y empezó a tirar de mi -NATE…..! meronia,one-shot un poco raro pero creo que vale la pena leerlo


**Me prometí a mi mismo no llorar,**

**Me termine acostumbrando a esa sensación de vacío,**

**Tras vengar tu muerte solo me quedo esa media existencia hueca y carente de sentido,**

**La desolación y el tiempo lograron anestesiarme hasta el punto de ya no sentir absolutamente nada,**

**Pero en esa fecha,**

**En esa puta fecha,**

**Tú estabas en todas partes,**

**Impregnando mi existencia con el sabor amargo de la ausencia.**

…**..oo…**

**Das Kind heißt Einsamkeit**

(El nombre del niño es soledad)

Hacía días que no salía de su habitación, todos sus juguetes descansaban en la repisa desordenados, el cuarto no tenía ventanas y la única luz provenía de la pantalla de la computadora en la cual se amontonaban datos del último caso ya resuelto, el se encontraba acostado en su cama hecho un ovillo su pelo blanco y el pijama del mismo color le llevaba le conferían un aspecto un tanto fantasmal , nadie en la SPK se atrevía a entrar al cuanto del alvino, dentro de este el joven sucesor de L se retorcía en sueños.

_Estaba parado en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque, los arboles no presentaban hojas y el pasto bajo mis pies estaba marchito, el clima era gélido y silencioso, me encontraba completamente solo , en algún momento empecé a caminar , más adelante se habría un claro iluminado pobremente por la luz del sol , en el piso había varias piedras grandes pero no les preste mucha atención, mis pies se movían solos como si supieran claramente a donde iban, de repente me detuve, frente a mi había una de esas enormes rocas grises y rectangulares , no note hasta que la tuve frente a mi que no eran simples piedras sino que se trataba de lapidas, todo se volvió negro y el paisaje despareció solo quedo la tumba que tenia adelante, empecé a llorar involuntariamente, las lagrimas caían como ríos por mis mejillas y luego se derramaban sobre la inscripción tallada en la piedra, entonces también la tumba desapareció y quede solo en la oscuridad unas mano heladas se enlazo con la mía y empezó a tirar de mi_

_-NATE…..!_

El alvino se despertó agitado y demoro algún tiempo en poder tranquilizarse ya era la quinta vez que soñaba lo mismo, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el pequeño baño que tenía en su recamara, se lavo la cara con agua fría y miro su imagen en el espejo, bajo sus ojos se dibujaban unas marcadas ojeras, su rostro demacrado le confería un aspecto enfermizo, de repente los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y perdió la compostura, sintió que la fuerza lo dejaba y cayó al piso de rodillas con el rostro entre las manos , no lloro ni emitió ruido alguno, estuvo en esa posición mas de una hora sin moverse siquiera, cuando finalmente pudo pararse le dio un fuerte puñetazo al espejo quebrándolo, la sangre que manaba de su mano mancho su pijama de pequeñas gotas escarlatas confiriéndole un aspecto bastante tétrico.

Salió del baño arrastrando los pies sin prestarle atención a la herida, ¿que es el dolor físico cuando el alma agoniza?

¿Qué podía hacer? Su vida había perdido el norte, ya no tenía un objetivo, el futuro no existía, solo quedaba un pasado que le dolía recordar y un presente vacio, sobre esa fecha la idea de quitarse la vida volvía a rondar su mente, tan seductora, como una salida de emergencia de ese sufrimiento, pero no podía, se le había prometido, le había prometido vivir…

En el rostro del muchacho se formo una sonrisa torcida, en ese momento había prometido sin parpadear lo que El le había pedido, debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que este planeaba cuando vino a verlo solo para eso, pero cuando estaban juntos la lógica lo abandonaba dejándolo a solas con ese sentimiento tan poderoso que el rubio le había enseñado a sentir

Un pitido emitido por el reloj que colgaba de la pared le indico a Near que eran las doce de la noche , el alvino se levanto del piso y se dirigió a su escritorio , dentro de un cajón bajo llave había un rosario negro, tomándolo con la punta de los dedos como si fuera algo muy delicado se lo coloco alrededor del cuello, después de eso se recostó contra un rincón de su cuarto y cerró los ojo,

_Dos años Mello, solo han pasado dos años y creo que no voy aguantar mucho más sin romper nuestra promesa…-susurro para sus adentros

una repentina ola de frio se apodero de su cuerpo y Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna entreabrió los ojos y le pareció ver una silueta alta y delgada frente a él, pero los parpados le pesaban y el sueño empañaba sus pensamientos , sintió como unas conocidas manos se enlazaban con las suyas y lo arrastraban pero esta vez no se soltaron.

Epilogo

Un sobrio hombre de unos sesenta años de edad abrió el pequeño sobre blanco que había recibido esa mañana sabiendo por adelantado lo que decía,

"Roger Ruvie director del orfanato wammy's :

Nate River de 21 años de edad fue encontrado muerto en su habitación el 26 de enero del año 2012 , las causas de la muerte fue un problema congénito del corazón disparado por un cuadro depresivo grave en su testamento aclara que todos sus bienes le serán donados a el instituto Wammy's House para niños superdotados .

Firma: licenciado Valentin Aparcero "

/*/*/*/* Es un poco oscuro y el final no me convenció mucho pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado Comenten que no cuesta nada 


End file.
